User blog:Marcus Junior/ONE PIECE REVIEW 640: CORAL HEAD!!!
WARNING This review is property of MARCUS JUNIOR any copy or violation of rights will be persecuted in ENIES LOBY ''' ''and will recieve an headbash from Laboon'' have an nice day :3 ''!!!WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOLIERS!!!'' Cover Well after some recent incidents i wont refer to VIVI's new boob size... d'oh i failed anyway beside sthat eyelashes looks like dinner with an apple in the mouth, and Carue has glip gloss? hmm 3 people huh? i shall use them as guests for this review ''DON *gets hit* no? ok then who to choose?'' ''LABBOON '' ''Laboon: buohh!!! yay Chapter '''''MJ: we start of this chapter with the giant of NFP going all cpas rage on sanji and jinbe Laboon:Buoooh?buoh! thing is a giant?My fin, and whats this talk about whales!!! MJ:*sweat drop* anyway then nami goes all witch/alchemist/cientist/weatherman/pirate/slut/burglar/... Laboon: BUOOOOH givin her titles and go on MJ: ''then nami uses electricity on every fish and makes us some dinner then IKARUS gets scared he is going to be dinner too; In the next page zeo and ikarus go tag team against nami but brook apears out of nowhere with his catchphrase and saves the day with is driedupness and ikarus gets puzled cause Humans are made up of at leats 70% water therefone brook as a human should be afected by the water being sucked from him causing him dehifration rending him defensless and open for attack ''Laboon:*with a strange device on his mouth* SAY WHAT? SPEAK ENGLISH PLEASE MJ:''laboon???? whats that device on your mouth? ''Laboon: ''it allows me to speak ^^ ''MJ: ''anyway robo shogun steps in punche sikaru take sthe lead and we switch to nami and Zeo doing their thing till BROOKS STEPS IN ''Labbon: My turn then Zeo goes all super man creating random nonsensical attacks *Mj tries to interfere* SUPER SOLE HEAD BUT *MJ gets hit and falls to the ground uncoscious* ^^; then daruma goes diging all around with choper on his trail and Dosun tries to kill ussop from behind but PLACE SWITCH, dosun gets VS chopper and Ussop vs daruma but before that... *drum rool* i have to emntion ussops new BADASS ATTACK HISATSU MIDOR BOSHI!!! SKULL EXPLODING GRASS so badass MJ: ''TEME dont do that again laboon anyway my turn... ZORO EYE? what does it do? maybe sharingan *gets hit by a dragon made of water* n...o.... *gets back on feet* anyway back to giant, then to madam shirley then to luffy and the gang; the brothers are thinking they should save decken and redirect the ship but hodys KOes them besides fukaboshi; ''Laboon: ''Then Hody tries to stop shirahoshi from redirecting the arc's trajectory but hody interferes and then luffy interferes ITS A DOUBLE INTERFERENCE anyway Decken dies of and NOAH IS GOING TO FALL If i was there i could stop noah easily *not amused face* ''MJ: arent you like in the other side of the world? Laboon: ''well... *hits MJ with his tail* ''MJ: -.-' anyway hope you like it :3 btw who would you like to see co-reviewing with me? Laboon: '''your removing me this early? ''MJ: ''yeah sorry ''Labbon: '*headbuts MJ against the red line* BUOHHH!that!!! buohhhhhhT.Tbroke T.T Category:Blog posts